La verdadera historia de Megara
by Shesnar
Summary: Megara trabaja para Hades cuando Hércules la conoce, ya que según ella, le vendio su alma para salvar la vida de su novio pero, ¿cual es la versión del Dios del Inframundo de esta historia?


LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE MEGARA

Una apacible noche griega una joven corría como una gacela entre los árboles. La luna llena iluminaba el camino, y permitía a la doncella ver el camino. Ella miró para atrás para averiguar si había despistado a su perseguidor, y entonces...  
\- Te atrapé, pequeña cervatilla- un fornido chico salió de detrás de una roca a su derecha y la atrapó entre sus brazos.  
\- Suéltame, Adonis, bobo!- respondió ella riendo, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del muchacho.  
-No, no, ahora que te he atrapado quiero mi premio- dijo, y sujetandola por las muñecas, aproximó sus labios a los de ella  
Pero Megara rió y aún jadeante por la carrera, negó con la cabeza.  
\- No, Adonis. Volvamos a la ciudad.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio, cervatilla? Aqui nadie puede molestarnos, este lugar es perfecto... ¿y quieres volver a la ciudad?  
\- Tengo un mal presentimiento...  
Adonis rió y agitó una mano quitando importancia a las palabras de Meg  
\- Que tonteria. Además, no puede pasarte nada malo mientras estes conmigo...Yo te protegere  
\- No, en serio. Mira este lugar. Estamos muy cerca de ese lago, ese lago tan profundo del que se dice que su sima llega directamente al Inframundo- Meg sintió un escalofrio- Mejor vámonos, Adonis.  
Pero Adonis no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su presa. Trataba de convencer a Megara de que no le pasaría nada malo con torpes palabras y abundantes caricias cuando el sonido de algo pesado chapoteando en el agua rompió el silencio del bosque.  
Los dos amantes dieron un respingo y miraron hacia el lago. En su orilla acababa de aparecer la poderosa silueta de un guerrero con cimera de llamas. El recién llegado caminaba con dificultad, utilizando una enorme espada curva como bastón para salir del agua. Cuando llegó a tierra firme, emitió un quejido amortiguado y se desplomó.  
El guerrero era yo.

\- ¿Qué… quien es ese? Creo que tenias razón, Meg, deberíamos irnos- dijo Adonis, y volvió la espalda para echar a correr hacia Tebas.

-Espera… quizá necesite ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? No, no creo. Con esa espada y esas anchuras, seguro que puede cuidarse solo- gritó Adonis, ya casi invisible entre los árboles oscuros

-¡Adonis, no te vayas!- Meg miró a su alrededor, ya completamente sola- Cobarde…

Con cautela, Megara se aproximó despacio al borde del lago. A medida que se acercaba, podía captar más detalles del guerrero caído. Contempló la pesada coraza negra que cubría su poderoso torso, labrada con infinidad de figuras siniestras, los fuertes antebrazos cubiertos de brazaletes de cuero y la corta falda de tiras tachonadas con círculos de metal negro. Su mirada se detuvo un instante sobre las espinilleras repujadas sujetas con hebillas y entonces se fijó en la sangre que manaba de las rodillas y en las esquirlas de hueso que asomaban de la piel azulada. Sus piernas estaban destrozadas.

La griega se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

En ese momento el herido gimió, y Megara miró su rostro. Aunque aún estaba cubierto por el casco, cuyas plumas eran llamas azules, la chica pudo ver parte del rostro del guerrero. Un mentón curvado asomaba de la parte inferior del yelmo, y tras las carrilleras, unos afilados colmillos se adivinaban tras los labios entreabiertos. Megara ya sabía que no estaba contemplando a un mortal.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una luz brillante, y un olor… olor a magnolia. Una luz y algo oscuro delante… Parpadeé y mi mirada se aclaró. Una mujer. Una mortal.

-Buenos días- dijo la muchacha, y sonrió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo… eh… buff- traté de moverme y sentí como si me estuvieran abrasando las piernas con cuchillos al rojo. Casi se me saltaron las lágrimas- Chachi…"

\- Tranquilo, Titán, estate quieto… ¿no querrás abrirte las heridas otra vez, verdad?

La chica, sentada junto a la cama donde me encontraba tendido, se acercó a mí un poco más. Un mechón de su cabello me rozó el rostro. Era ella la que olía a magnolia.

Con dificultad, conseguí articular:

No… no soy un titán… yo soy… bueno, no soy lo que piensas

Mégara se echó a reir.

-¿No irás a decirme ahora que eres un mercader de aceite, verdad? En sólo dos días tus huesos han vuelto a su sitio, y sin ayuda de nadie. Yo no sé colocar huesos, solo te limpié las heridas… y anoche tenías tanta fiebre que pude hacer la cena desde la habitación de enfrente sin necesidad de encender el fuego… Pero veo que ya estás mucho mejor… si hasta puedes sonrojarte!

-Eso… humm, bueno no, no soy un mortal, pero tampoco… ¿sonrojarme?...espera- una duda me recorrió y levanté la sábana que me cubría lo justo para comprobar que si, llevaba un esmerado vendaje en las piernas pero… eso era todo!- Esto yo… creo que tengo que irme!

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Con las piernas así? No sería de buen fiel negarle ayuda a un dios…- Megara abandonó la silla donde estaba y se sentó sobre mi cama. Noté ceder ligeramente el colchón bajo su poco peso-… y yo no quiero acabar en el Tártaro sufriendo un tormento eterno por semejante blasfemia… Hades.

-No… yo, bueno, ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?...- al mirarla con más atención, me di cuenta de que la ropa que la cubría, que por alguna razón me resultaba muy familiar, no era otra cosa que mi túnica- pero… porque llevas mi…?

-Te reconocí en cuanto te quité la armadura- repuso ella riendo. Mi túnica se deslizó sobre su hombro peligrosamente, y yo volví la mirada para no asomarme a ese delicioso abismo que se estaba abriendo ante mí- ¿Quién más podría llevar tatuado al Can Cerbero en el pecho y el hombro?

-Esto, verás, bueno, yo considero que ya has cumplido con tu deber de buena griega, y te estoy muy agradecido y te colmaré de dones y todo eso, pero ya tengo que irme- traté de levantarme, pero aún no podía hacer uso de mis piernas- si eres tan amable de devolverme mi ropa…

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- preguntó Megara mientras, con un movimiento felino, se sentaba sobre mi vientre.

-Fue Hipperion- repuse con un hilo de voz. La escasa resistencia física que podía ofrecer en esos momentos estaba empezando a terminarse. Consciente o inconscientemente, ella tenía los pies apoyados sobre mi… (ejem! Creo que ya sabeis lo que quieren decir los puntos suspensivos!)- Trató de escapar del Tártaro mientras hacía una inspección rutinaria y, aunque conseguí encerrarle de nuevo, me lanzó una enorme roca que me acertó en las piernas…

-Que valiente!- los labios de Megara, entreabiertos, estaban ya muy cerca de los míos. Sus manos se deslizaban bajo la sábana…

-No, muchacha, no hagas eso…

– Espera… no… no es una buena id…

Mégara no me dejó terminar la frase. Acalló mis protestas con un beso ardiente (y yo creia que lo mío era fuego… por los dioses, que chica!) mientras sus finos dedos recorrían mi torso en dirección a mi abdomen. Pese a lo débil que me encontraba y a mis instintos de hombre y de Crónida (no hay que olvidar de que clase de familia provengo) mi mente se mantenía fría (todavía). La joven mortal no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, lo que significaba tener un hijo con un dios… (vamos a ver, cuantas madres de semidioses de la mitología clásica terminan bien?) … lo que significaba tener cualquier clase de vínculo conmigo, el Señor del Inframundo.

-Basta, nena, basta- suavemente agarré sus muñecas (que manos más rápidas tiene esta chica) y la aparté de mí- ya te he dicho que no debes hacer esto…- me miro divertida y me guiñó un ojo. No me estaba escuchando- Mejor dicho, te ordeno que pares.

-No me llamo nena, sino Megara- introdujo los pies bajo las sábanas y comenzó a acariciarme con ellos- y que ocurre ¿no me encuentras atractiva?

Al decir esto, dejó caer mi túnica por su hombro y… bueno, pues no llevaba nada más que mi túnica puesta. "Hades, no mires… Hades, piensa en otra cosa…veamos… ah, si! Los nombres de los Argonautas! Veamos; Jasón, Argo, Tifis, Orfeo, Idmon…!Pero…pero eso es un pie! ¡!¡¿Cómo puede hacerme eso con los pies?!"

Un tirón y la sábana acabó en el suelo. La risa de Meg y otro tirón, y mi túnica fue a hacer compañía la sábana…

-Ya eres mío… titán!

Y cuando Meg volvió a besarme, oí crujir la puerta. Alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación. Megara giró la cabeza para ver a su novio, Adonis, plantado en el umbral.

\- ¡Tú!- el chico, pálido, nos señalaba con el dedo- ¡Ramera! ¡No puedes…

\- ¡Adonis! Déjame que te lo explique, por favor.

Adonis dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Megara se puso en pie, se colocó una túnica colgada tras la puerta y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Aturdido aún, pude escucharles discutir.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estabas haciendo!- gritaba él- ¡Eres una zorra!

-Adonis, por favor, piensa con la cabeza

¿Qué piense yo con la cabeza? ¿Y él, con que diablos estaba pensando él, eh?

El tono de voz de Megara bajo, evidentemente para que yo no pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Pero a veces los mortales se olvidan de que los dioses somos superiores en todo… y que por supuesto nuestros sentidos están mas desarrollados que los suyos.

-¿Es que no sabes quien es? ¡Es Hades, el dios Hades!

-¡Por mí como si fuera el mismísimo Zeus! Te estabas acostando con él, y no parecías precisamente obligada…

-¡Claro que no! Estúpido…- su voz bajó más- Además de ser el dios del Inframundo, Hades es el dueño de todas las riquezas que se encuentran bajo tierra; ¡es el más rico de los dioses! ¡Si me convierto en su amante, nuestros problemas económicos desaparecerán! Además, tal vez pueda hacer algo cuando llegue nuestra hora…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿una mortal había tratado de utilizarme? Le había dejado ver mi lado más vulnerable, mas humano… y se había aprovechado sin piedad de ello…

Haciendo un esfuerzo, recurrí a mis poderes divinos, y transformé en humo la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo. De este modo podría llegar flotando hasta el Inframundo sin necesidad de usar mis piernas dañadas. Me coloqué la túnica, recogí mi armadura y salí de la habitación. Adonis seguía gritando a Megara y esta continuaba tratando de convencerle de que hacerme padre sería un negocio redondo para ambos. Ambos enmudecieron al verme aparecer. Tal vez fuese porque yo estaba rodeado de llamas, enseñando los colmillos y abriendo grietas en el suelo a través de las cuales surgían vapores verdosos y manos descarnadas (vale, tal vez demasiados efectos especiales para dos simples mortales, pero estaba MUY cabreado).

-Nos ha oído- susurró Meg casi sin voz…

-Así es, mortal- bramé- Y tu atrevimiento debería costarte la condena eterna- el escalofriante aullido de Cerbero llegó desde las profundidades de mi reino. Meg se echó a temblar y Adonis… bueno, parecía como si fuera a desmayarse- Sin embargo, y aunque fuese sólo porque convenía a tus planes, me ayudaste cuando estaba débil, y por eso te debo un favor. Y hasta que no te lo devuelva, no podré castigarte, porque mi honor me lo impide.

-¿U…. un favor?¿Me debes un favor?- capté el tono entre incrédulo y burlón de la muchacha por debajo de su miedo, y gruñí amenazadoramente en respuesta- ¿Puedo pedirte…?

-¡NO TIENTES A TU SUERTE!- grité, y los muebles estallaron en llamas

Adonis emitió un grito ahogado y salió corriendo de la casa. Meg dudó un instante y corrió detrás. Entonces oí un estruendo y un grito de mujer.

Con un par de zancadas llegué al umbral de la casa y vi a Megara llorando arrodillada en el suelo, junto al cuerpo inerme de Adonis. Miré a mí alrededor y enseguida entendí lo sucedido. Al salir corriendo de la casa, el estúpido mortal no había visto el carro que se aproximaba a toda velocidad. El auriga no había podido frenar los caballos a tiempo y estos le habían pasado por encima, pateándolo y lanzándolo hacia las ruedas del carro.

Gruñi disgustado y sacudí la cabeza. Decididamente los mortales son idiotas. Ahora me tocaría hacer el papeleo del alma de aquel memo, ¡con lo cansado que estaba!

Me disponía a desaparecer cuando Megara levantó la cabeza y gritó:

-¡ESPERA! No te vayas…

-No quiero volver a verte- murmuré mientras me volvía- ve a mi templo y hazle las exequias adecuadas si quieres que su alma pueda cruzar la laguna Estigia. Y quiero un buen sacrificio, o no escucharé tus plegarias…

-No… lo que quiero es…- la chica parecía estar reuniendo valor- pedirte ese favor que…

-Hoy no- repuse con un tono peligrosamente bajo- y desaparecí

Pero, ¿creeís que se quedó tan tranquila, lloriqueando y todo eso? No, que va, la muy descarada empezó a invocarme a gritos y a preguntar (delante de todo el mundo) si no tenía palabra...

-¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!- aparecí ardiendo por todas partes y el carro se prendió.

-Quiero pedirte el favor que me debes- a la luz del fuego, sus ojos brillaban inundados de lágrimas. Sentí algo extraño por dentro, como si alguien me estuviese retorciendo el estómago. Estaba trágica y hermosa a la vez…

-Quiero que vuelva a la vida. Y se que tú, y solamente tú puedes hacerlo…

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a la vida?- pregunté incrédulo- ¿Estás pidiéndome que trastoque el orden natural de las cosas, y saque a un muerto del Inframundo? Olvídalo, no sabes lo que dices, muchacha.

Me encogí de hombros y me volví para marcharme atravesando las llamas que ya habían empezado a devorar las casas más cercanas. Pero ella me llamó de nuevo.

-Hades… dios Hades, soberano del Inframundo… has dicho que me debías un favor- entre sollozos, Megara estaba pronunciando las palabras que sellarían su destino- Pues lo que te pido a cambio de cuidarte cuando estabas herido es que resucites a mi novio. Eso es lo que deseo, y se que es posible. Se que tú puedes hacerlo posible.

Me quedé mirando a la chica durante unos instantes antes de responder. Lo que me estaba pidiendo era simplemente que rompiera la regla más importante de mis dominios; que dejara salir a un alma que ya había entrado allí.

Simplemente imposible.

Un alma muerta no puede volver a la tierra.

A menos que se cambie por otra.

\- Seguro que quieres pensar mejor tu propuesta, nena- mis palabras eran despreocupadas, pero mi tono de voz las traicionaban- Verás, el contador de almas del Inframundo nunca puede ir marcha atrás…

\- ¡Se puede hacer! ¿Qué pasó con Eurídice, o con Perseo, o incluso con Sísifo? ¡Salieron del Inframundo una vez que ya habían entrado allí!

\- Espera, espera, Meg, no confundas las cosas- esta chica me estaba empezando a exasperar. ¿Quién demonios les cuenta los cotilleos divinos a los mortales? Seguro que el chismoso de Hermes…- Eurídice no salió del Inframundo porque el tonto de Orfeo no creyó en mi palabra y miró para ver si ella le seguía, así que no cuenta; Perseo, bueno, Perseo es un héroe y además no estaba muerto cuando entró en mi reino, así que entró en cuerpo y alma, por así decirlo… y Sísifo, bueno, preferiría no hablar de él, pero eso fue un chanchullo que hice porque me timó malamente, pero el trato era que le daba dos días para que castigase a su esposa por impiedad y después debía volver al Inframundo (otra cosa es que no volviera) asi que…

\- No tienes palabra. Me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que…

\- ¡NO! ¡NO TE DIJE QUE HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA!- las pocas casas que aún no ardían se prendieron con mis nuevas llamaradas- Y si me hubieras pedido ocupar el puesto de Zeus, eh? Crees que te lo habría concedido también? Ni que pudiese hacerlo…

Megara me miró con los ojos cargados de reproche. Se abrazó al cadáver de Adonis y, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin preocuparse por las llamas que ya casi la cercaban.

-Mira, pequeña, lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí, y vivir tu vida…- no se porqué pero sentía que de algún modo yo era el causante de aquello- ¡Que estupidez! ¡Sal ya de aquí!

-Prefiero morir a su lado…

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

-¡Vete! Los dioses nunca habéis ayudado a los mortales… Os suplicamos cuando estamos desesperados y vosotros os reís de nuestras penas!- Meg se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me miró desafiante- ¡No servís para nada! ¡Ojalá desaparecierais todos de una vez!

-Necesito que me des tu alma para sacar la de tu novio del Inframundo.

Me quedé paralizado. No sabía porqué había dicho aquello, pero la expresión de la cara de Meg cambió instantáneamente.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Devolverás a mi novio a la vida? Oh, Hades… mi señor Hades… yo haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que me pidas…

Megara se apartó de su novio y cayo de rodillas ante mí, besándome los bajos de la túnica. Pese a que soy un dios y a que estoy más que acostumbrado a que los mortales se arrastren ante mí, en aquel momento me sentí incómodo.

-Nena, Megara, ¿estas segura de que me has entendido bien? No te estoy pidiendo que me prestes una túnica…

-Como ya te he dicho- Megara levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos, suplicante- haré cualquier cosa…

-Te estas condenando…

-No me importa.

-¿Estas segura de que merece la pena?- mis esperanzas de persuadirla se estaban acabando

Megara rompió a llorar, tirándose de los cabellos y golpeándose el pecho. Yo, que tantas veces había visto esa escena (pues son manifestaciones típicas de dolor de los mortales en mi templo) aparté la mirada, incapaz de contemplarla.

-¡Si! La vida sin Adonis no tiene sentido… si he de condenarme al Tártaro por él, lo haré.

-Sea pues.

Una nube de humo tomó la forma de un pergamino suspendido en el aire. Un contrato. La condena de un alma.

Megara no dudó un instante en firmar.

Un vacilante resplandor azul, engañoso como la luz de un fuego fatuo, envolvió a Meg. Su piel adquirió por un momento un aspecto cerúleo, y alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron las fúnebres ojeras de los difuntos. Fue elevada flotando en medio de aquella luz, desmadejada y pálida como un animalito muerto, y la tierra se abrió para recibirla en su seno. Al mismo tiempo, la figura fantasmal de Adonis emergió de la grieta que hería el suelo, y con paso lento, como siguiendo una triste marcha fúnebre, se encaminó hasta el cuerpo tirado en medio de la calle.

Con las manos alzadas, yo controlaba el terrible hechizo. Dos almas en tránsito. Dos seres ni muertos ni vivos, cruzando a la vez la frontera que separa la vida de la muerte, solo que cada uno en una dirección. Un esfuerzo de titanes…

Miré al que fue Adonis. Casi había llegado, sus rasgos empezaban a recobrar el color de la vida, mientras Megara se hundia más y mas en el río negro de la muerte… Un poco más…

¿Y si no completo el hechizo?

El alma de Meg ya consta en los archivos de mi reino… pero aún no esta allí. Aún no está muerta del todo…

Basta.

No quiero matarla.

El alma de Adonis se acuesta en su cuerpo inanimado. La de Megara fluye, espesa como la sangre de paloma, en dirección al Inframundo.

Hasta aquí.

Un chirrido, mitad grito agónico, mitad viejo metal oxidado, se eleva del misterioso reino de Ultratumba. Tártaro reclama a su víctima, y yo he cometido un acto contra-natura. Un alma que está en dos sitios a la vez. Algo que me costará mucho disimular, pero no soporto ver como ella…

-¿Qué ha pasado…? Me siento…

El color ha vuelto al rostro de Megara. Esta viva, pero debería estar muerta. Ahora no podrá separarse de mí.

-Ven conmigo, nena. Tengo que mostrarte tu nueva casa.

Ella no se da cuenta, pero ahora pertenece al mundo de las sombras. Ni muerta ni viva, a caballo entre dos mundos, corre hacia su amado. Se abrazan. Necios. No saben que ahora deberán estar para siempre separados. Ella en el puesto de él, y él en el de ella. A fin de cuentas es lo mismo que antes, pero con la estupidez del sacrificio. Cuando la muerte viene para reclamar la mitad de un corazón, la otra mitad no encontrará jamás consuelo, por mucho que trate de fingir que nada pasó. Que todo sigue igual.

No le tocaba a ella.

Aún no.

No debía ser así.

-Vamos, Meg, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-Oh, Adonis, estoy tan feliz…- Megara mira con ojos embelesados al estúpido por el que ha vendido su alma. No hay nada que valga ese precio- … ves como el esfuerzo ha valido la pena…

-Megara… yo, me siento muy extraño.

Ella se alza sobre la punta de sus pies para besarle.

-¡He dicho que vamos, mortal! ¡Ahora me perteneces!

Con un estallido de llamas y humo, desaparezco, arrastrando a Megara conmigo al mundo de las Sombras.

-¡Oye! ¡Podías haberme dejado que…

Meg enmudece. Estamos en la orilla de la Laguna Estigia. Una lámina de agua lisa, como un espejo negro, se extiende hasta más allá del alcance de las antorchas de llama azulada que iluminan escasamente la caverna donde nos hallamos. Un silencio de ultratumba presiona dolorosamente los oídos y la muchacha, sobrecogida, se acerca más a mí en demanda de protección. Se oye un chapoteo lejano y Megara se pega contra mi túnica.

Es el barquero, Caronte. Viene para cruzarnos a la otra orilla.

-¿Y eso que se mueve allí? – pregunta con voz temblorosa- ¿Esas ondas que hace el agua?.

-Puede ser algún alma de un muerto sin sepelio que trata de cruzar el Estigia por sus medios… o quizás un monstruo acuatíco.- respondo sin mirarla- Te diría que no te asustases, pero es justo lo que debe hacer un mortal en este lugar. Asustarse.

Aterrada, Megara contempla la figura macabra de Caronte, su piel apergaminada y pegada a la calavera, sus ojos hundidos como cuevas oscuras y su boca desdentada sin apenas labios. No quiere subir a la barca, y debo obligarle a hacerlo.

Mas allá, en la otra orilla, Cerbero nos sale al paso. Su misión es impedir que los muertos abandonen mi reino… y que los vivos penetren en ella. Babeando y gruñendo, sus tres bocas se abren amenazadoras, y solo las fuertes cadenas forjadas por Hefaistos, ancladas a las mismas raíces de la Tierra, impiden que mi perro se abalance sobre la intrusa y la despedace.

-Te huele raro. Ni a muerta ni a viva, o quizá a las dos cosas. Por eso intenta atacarte- digo, sin darle importancia- Pero ya se acostumbrará- Me paro y me vuelvo hacia Megara- La cuestión es ¿conseguiras acostumbrarte tú?

Está tan hermosa con esta palidez, con la respiración agitada por el sobresalto…

-Si, lo conseguiré por Adonis.

Le enseño mi palacio. Le repugna tanto como el resto. Finalmente, ordeno a mis subordinados, mis estúpidos diablillos, que le conduzcan a su habitación. No podrá salir del Inframundo a menos que yo le de permiso. Eso no era lo que ella había esperado.

-Pero… si no puedo salir de aquí, ¡no podré ver a Adonis!

-Me pediste que le resucitara, y eso es lo que he hecho- me siento en mi trono- Pero contravenir el orden de las cosas tiene su precio, nena. Y tu ahora estás ocupando su lugar. El hecho de que sigas viva es una gentileza de mi parte, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas ir y venir a tu antojo. Tu alma ahora pertenece al Hades… y yo soy Hades!

-No volveré a verle nunca… - gime, y arrodillandose, rompe a llorar de nuevo.

Aunque a los ojos de ella así lo parece, no estoy siendo cruel. Simplemente debo seguir las reglas que yo mismo he puesto. No puedo dejarla libre. El infierno la reclama. Pero… pero… no soporto verla llorar.

-Oye, escucha, si puedes verle… al menos eso si puedes hacerlo. Mira- me levanto y camino hasta el centro del salón donde, sobre una mesa de estrategias, descansa un gran cuenco de agua negra- Esta agua te mostrará lo que quieras ver.

Megara se levanta y limpiandose las lágrimas, se asoma al borde del cuenco.

-Quiero ver a Adonis.

Y el agua le muestra a su amado… con otra mujer.

Megara se queda inmóvil. Cinco, diez minutos, quince. Mi poder mató su cuerpo, pero Adonis acaba de matar su alma. No llora. Ya no. Lentamente, rígida como una cariátide, se vuelve hacia mí.

-Ahora si haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, Hades.


End file.
